Full Credit
by WonderfulCaricature
Summary: Fiyero defends his answers on the pop quiz. Sequel to Pop Quiz.


**So, if you haven't read my one shot Pop Quiz, you should probably go do that. Or maybe not. This might hold up by itself. Either way, this is in Nikidik's POV, and it is dedicated to Fae the Queen. :)**

**Disclaimer: No.**

"Master Tiggular," I greeted as the Winkie Prince popped his head in my office. "Come in and take a seat." I waved to the chair in front of my desk while I dug through my briefcase in search for his quiz.

The Winkie sat down cautiously, casting a glance over his shoulder. No doubt Miss Thropp was just beyond the door, waiting for him.

"I was hoping to go over your quiz with you," A smirk spread over his face. "Your answers were, well, for lack of a better word, interesting."

"I answered honestly."

"Clearly." I sniffed, sitting down in my seat with his quiz and red ink. He stared intently at me. "Well, at least you got your name right."

"And my class." He added. "Being a prince kind of automatically makes me high class."

"Yes, well, you don't get points for writing the class name and date, Master Tiggular."

"Brownie points."

"Not relevant, Master Tiggular." I sighed. "I see you have such high opinions of your friends." I ran a finger through his answers again. "Miss Minkos a female elephant?"

"Milla called her that."

"Master Tenmeadows sleeps as much as a cat?"

"Oh, so I got that wrong?"

"Baby goats, Master Tiggular?" I was losing my temper. Sure, students had failed the quiz, but the Winkie's answers were by far the most ridiculous. "What rights do Animals have?"

He snapped his fingers and patted my desk, "Limited!" The Winkie nodded earnestly. "Their rights are being taken away. I know that one." I'm sure.

"Can you name an animal that is small and slow?"

"If humans are technically considered animals, then I got that question right. Munchkins are small and naturally slow because of their smallness. Full credit, please." He pointed to the question. I stared at him for a second. "Same with the next question. My girlfriend's sister rooms with Morrible, I hear the stories. Full credit, please." I put small 'x' marks next to these questions, like the others, but made a mental note to add two points to his final grade. "Actually," He took his quiz from me then gave it back. "Seven, eleven, and eighteen are in the same boat." Three more to his final.

"I cannot pardon your ignorance, Master Tiggular."

He huffed. "Well, I know I got eight wrong. I looked it up after."

"Who do you sit next to?"

"Why?"

"I'm just a little curious as how to you managed to get two questions right. Considering the state of the rest of your quiz."

He looked at thirteen and fourteen. "Uh, hello? Vinkun Prince. I know my province. Full credit."

"I hope you have some ability to impress me by pulling out all A's the rest of this term. I simply cannot pass this quiz."

"Are you kidding?" He popped out of his seat. "It's not my fault if your questions were open for interpretation. If you were looking for a specific answer, then you should have been more specific about the Kipclofges."

"Excuse me?" He was making up words? I don't even think that was a word in the traditional Vinkun language. And I highly doubted this idiot had any idea how to say anything in his native language.

"You heard me." He crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, pea brain, I heard you just fine, but understanding you is a different issue. "I want full credit for the questions I pointed out."

"Master Tiggular, let me remind you that I am the professor and you the student. I set the rules, and you follow them. If you have a problem with my rules, then you can go take them up with Headmaster Geyorg." The Winkie faltered, but he held strong. Geyorg was a tough old bastard, in charge of all the rich snobs who populated Ozma Towers.

"Do it." He shifted his weight to take on a more menacing stance. It didn't work on me. I'd been in front of the Wizard. Some snotty Winkie didn't intimidate me.

"Better, yet," I crossed the room to the door. "Maybe I'll have Miss Thropp grade your paper for me."

"No!" He yelped. I smirked.

"She did pass her quiz and was the first to finish." I ignored his frown. "She would be a perfect candidate to fairly grade yours. I trust her to hold no bias. I see no problem."

"You don't." He scoffed. "Please." He added, softly and pleadingly.

"Sit down, Master Tiggular." I instructed. Like a hurt animal, he obliged. I cleared a few things off my desk and locked a couple cabinets. I was being paid for students to pass my class. And the more students who passed, the higher the chance I'd have at winning that hefty bonus at the end of the term. So I handed the Winkie a writing utensil.

"I don't understand."

There's a shocker.

"You have twenty minutes to take this." I put a new set of questions in front of him. "I'll be back." I locked my door from the outside.

Like I thought, Miss Thropp was sitting on a desk inside my classroom, waiting for the Winkie. She kept a keen, sharp gaze on me as I descended the stairs that separated my office from the classroom. She'd been considerably cold towards me since I started working here. Madame Morrible assured me it was nothing personal, the girl just took time to get use to people.

"Miss Thropp." She nodded in acknowledgement. "I seem to have misplaced Master Tiggular's quiz, so he agreed to retake it for me."

She nodded again as I walked away, hoping this quiz was better than the last...

**Just in case I need another quick one shot:)**

**That word "Kipclofges" that Fiyero uses is his way to remember kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, and species. But it's one of those things where he can't tell you them, but he would know it if he saw it.**

**Please review if you want another quiz! Or don't. Whatever!**


End file.
